


Extraño

by RainInMyMind



Series: La biblioteca de lluvia [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, besos, extraño, fluff?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainInMyMind/pseuds/RainInMyMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se quedó con la boca abierta, mirándolo. ¿Era un chiste? ¿Este tipo era un niño? ¡Simplemente se burló de su ceja y luego lo pisó! ¿No sabía aceptar un puto insulto?<br/>—	¡Lo siento! —Le dijo el maldito que simplemente lo había pisado, pero su renovada sonrisa se lo decía todo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extraño

Se encontraba revisando unos mensajes en el celular mientras esperaba el bus, Nami-san parecía querer juntarse hoy para ver los detalles de la boda. Sonrió ante la pantalla del celular, feliz de haber sido elegido padrino por la pareja. Nami y Vivi finalmente habían podido hacer todos los preparativos, y él había estado pendiente de toda la agenda de tareas y preparativos para que simplemente quedara perfecto. 

No dudó en contestarle con un rápido:

**No hay problema, nos vemos luego de mis clases de yoga y kick-boxing ;)**

La respuesta no tardó en llegar, así que guardó el celular en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, ignorando a la gente de su alrededor. 

El colectivo tardaba en llegar, y sus alumnos los estarían maldiciendo si llegaba tarde otra vez. Pronunció unos buenos insultos a todos los conductores habidos y por haber de colectivos, y al maldito tiempo, y por si acaso, sus alumnos.

Una suave risa lo distrajo de su _“berrinche”_ , y girándose hacia la fuente de aquella voz, se encontró con un hombre a prácticamente dos pasos de él. 

Lo primero que notó fue el cabello verde despeinado, ¿y cómo no hacerlo? Era verde, como el césped. Se notaba húmedo, como si recién saliera de una ducha, y tenía que admitir que se veía algo sexy. Su rostro era afilado, de pómulos altos y marcados, con cejas finas y fruncidas; Los labios eran algo finos, y se curvaban en una sonrisa petulante. Sus rasgos eran agudos y acentuados, dándole una impresión de chico malo. 

Llevaba unos simples jeans oscuros, no muy apretados, aunque si lo suficiente, con unas zapatillas converse desgastadas de color negro. Estaban algo rotos, obviamente por una cuestión de moda, y llevaba una camiseta blanca que marcaba sutilmente los musculosos bíceps debajo de la simple tela. Tragó duro ante eso. 

Todo en él gritaba _peligro_. Y a Sanji le encantaba el peligro. 

— ¿De qué te ríes imbécil? —Genial Sanji, gran manera de empezar una conversación con un tipo caliente. Observó como la sonrisa altiva del otro crecía un poco más, mostrando unos perfectos dientes.

— De tus cejas —

Le gustaba el peligro y el aspecto del sujeto, pero no iba a permitir esas burlas, menos de alguien que no conocía en absoluto.

— Pues no eres el único raro aquí, marimo —Dijo con saña, disfrutando como se contraía el rostro del otro de enojo. 

Sin esperárselo, el hombre de pelo verde de la nada lo pisó, con todas las ganas y fuerzas que tenía. 

Se quedó con la boca abierta, mirándolo. ¿Era un chiste? ¿Este tipo era un niño? ¡Simplemente se burló de su ceja y luego lo pisó! ¿No sabía aceptar un puto insulto?

— ¡Lo siento! —Le dijo el maldito que simplemente lo había pisado, y no sin querer, eso había sido puro enojo y malicia, y su renovada sonrisa se lo decía todo. 

Sanji no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, y sin pensarlo dos veces, le devolvió el pisotón, sonriéndole agresivamente. Sin dudarlo, profirió sus disculpas con un tono burlón.  
Lo que después pasó, no se lo esperaba en absoluto. El marimo volvió a pisarlo, y luego pedirle disculpas. Ya, no esperaba que volviera a hacerlo. Sin embargo, no dudó en pisarlo, y decir las disculpas que eran igual de vacías que una billetera luego de pasar por las manos de Nami.

Y luego todo se tornó un poco más competitivo. El otro hombre lo empujó, y sin esperárselo, casi se cae sobre una linda señorita que no había notado que estaba ahí. No faltaron las disculpas socarronas del marimo. 

En un ataque de rabia, primero por haber sido empujado y llevar el juego a otro nivel, y segundo por asustar a una bella dama. Lo empujó sin reparos, sintiendo bajo sus dedos el duro pecho, los músculos moviéndose deliciosamente. Se sonrojó levemente ante sus pensamientos, ¡estaba compitiendo! ¡No besándose! Esperaba que el marimo no se hubiera dado cuenta. Se disculpó, esta vez no sonando tan sarcástico como hubiera deseado. 

El otro se lo quedó mirando, y sintiéndose algo incómodo bajo la mirada penetrante de aquellos ojos dorados, se alejó levemente de él. 

De repente sintió la suave presión de unos labios contra su mejilla. Y todo el espacio que había puesto entre ellos, se había vuelto diminuto. 

Su rostro se puso aún más rojo, y no tuvo que ver al marimo a los ojos para saber que este estaba sonriendo cuando de entre esos mismos labios que habían rozado su mejilla, profirieron una disculpa alta y clara para todos los que estaban ahí, sin nada de malicia, pero si persuasiva. 

Y así sin más, lo agarró del cuello de su camiseta, sin importarle como las facciones marcadas del atrayente rostro moreno parecían ser sorprendidas, y lo besó. 

No en la mejilla, en los labios. 

Mordió el labio inferior, apreciando como el otro abría la boca y sus lenguas luchaban entre ellas, danzando con intensidad. Gimió suavemente en el beso cuando sintió la lengua contraria en el techo de su boca, apretándolo más contra su cuerpo. El marimo lo atrajo por la cintura, y como recompensa succionó la lengua del hombre de pelo verde, disfrutando su gemido ronco. 

El beso solo siguió profundizándose, la intensidad del fuego entre ellos creciendo, las manos deslizándose de sus lugares, recorriendo el cuerpo contrario con entusiasmadamente. Pero tenían que separarse en busca de aire. La pasión seguía allí, aun después de cortar el beso, sin embargo no volvieron a dejar que sus labios se rozaran, eso podría significar otro delicioso y vehemente beso que los dejaría con ganas de más. 

El marimo le sonrió de lado, notando como la gente de su alrededor soltaba suspiros de admiración, y otros de asco. Se separó sin muchas ganas, uno no siempre encuentra a un rubio sexy que decide besarte tan deliciosamente en la parada del autobús. 

— Soy Zoro Roronoa —Se presentó, y el colectivo que le servía pasó de largo. No es como si le importara menos. 

— Sanji Noir —El rubio sonrió, sus mejillas un poco sonrosadas. ¡Acababa de besar a un completo extraño! Y en el lugar que menos uno esperaría. 

— ¿Tu numero? —Zoro no se andaba con juegos, pero Sanji a veces le gustaba juguetear. El rubio sonrió, pero negó con la cabeza ante la confusión del de pelo verde.

— Antes, déjame disculparme —Se rió entre dientes, y lo acercó a él de nuevo, esta vez rodeando el cuello musculoso y bronceado con sus brazos. 

Más tarde, los alumnos del rubio lo estaban maldiciendo, mientras este besaba a un completo extraño en la parada de autobús.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Nueva actualización! La cual probablemente tenga continuación, pero, ¿quién sabe? No estoy segura.
> 
> Al principio me pareció rara la idea, pero de todas formas la escribí.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado :D


End file.
